Tippy
Tippy is widely known ship created by Mixingitall. ORIGINAL TIPPY ART HERE Tippy in a Nutshell It is the ship between Toriel (Undertale) , and Clippy (Early Windows OS) Origin It all started one day, GOBBOL-DRONE (A bot created by Gobbol) posted a blog that was talking about his inactivity, the Blog post coincidencely was called "In my absence". Mixingitall commented saying "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Toriel on the wiki." Aps17 comments back "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Clippy on this wiki..." Mixing commenting..."Toriel x Clippy !sh!p!tl!kefedex" Aps17 feeling somewhat regretful what he said, Mixing then said that Toriel x Clippy is her new OTP and might draw it. Aps17 then begged her not to do it, Mixingitall on the other hand, did it. Aps17 Regretted commenting in the first place and wished he never did, but it didnt stop there...on Aps17s thread "How do you ship things?" Mixing brought up the Tippy Fanart on that thread, AlphysFeedMeYogurt98 and Lil'Freddy Fazbear joined in on the thread, to which they begin the Toriel x Clippy (Tippy) Fan-Fiction, Aps17 was shocked at what he did, and felt guilty...UNTIL! One day Aps17 messaged LFF and Mixing to Join the Mixels Screenshots Wiki live chat. What for? To do a Tippy Roleplay, (RP) LFF and Mixing loved the idea (so did Aps17!) and decided to make it a wiki traditional! Indeed, their love has faced many many trials. RP Masters Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake), The RP Master of Time Mixingitall (Bendy), The RP Master of Space Lil' Freddy Fazbear (Onion Bubs), The RP Master of Reality KappaDash (Dale Gribble), The RP Master of Illusion Protagonists See The Meme Glossary and The RP Field Guide [[Toriel|'Toriel']] (main character) Clippy (main character) Jadence (Clippy and Toriels child) Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake) Mixing (Bendy) LFF (Onion Bubs) KappaDash (Dale Gribble) Rocky the Shiitake (Aps17) Bendy (Mixing) Onion Bubs (LFF) Frisk (First ever character in the fanfiction) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Bonzi Buddy (Clippys Best friend?) King Darius Wisemen Gar'Skuther Willosaur (major role) Peep Gogo Dodo Isaac Stingy Freddie (Visitor) Dale Gribble (KappaDash) Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos Zarkhator Lie Ren Maggie Simpson David Bowie (Ghost split in two) Jareth (Half of Bowie) Ziggy Stardust (Half of Bowie) Crow T. Robot Qrow Branwen Sid the Henchmen (supposedly in the basement/house/Its base?) Roboto-Moondust (Ruby Rockstar Persona of Mixing) Styx N. Stones (Sapphire Rockstar Persona of Aps17) Queen Mercury (Rose Quartz Rockstar Persona of Kappa) Fusions Grox/Bendy Mix Bendy/Jadence Mix (Jandy) Bowroy DEACTIVATED Grox/Sans Mix (Grans) Aps17/Rocky Mixing/Bendy (BIA) LFF/Onion Bubs KappaDash/Dale Gribble RBIA17 LORBIBA17 DKLORBIBA17 DKLORBIBAULTRA17 DKLORBIBAULTRACUBIT17 RP Bowie3 Possessed!Ziggy/Jareth Two Person Hivemind Arkos Qrow T. Robot Werecrow!Dale Dale/Isaac (Dalesaac) Joenike RWBY Max JNPR Max Tin to be revealed DGK Antagonists (W.I.P) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Friendly Maggie (Main Villian) DEAD Potato Man Friendly/Dead Dali Goya Henchmen Friendly Henchmen 2.0 Master Lox HE in basement It trying to get the 6 souls/Disappeared (Good Ending only) Screen Captain Ginyu Burtur Jeice Recoome Guldo Berry the bear DEAD Lemon man DEAD Grape man DEAD Bam Bam DEAD Juicy fruity DEAD Cinder Fall DEAD Source Nose Blorse DEAD Rezwrath DEAD Lezzerd DEAD Skollo Friendly Grinly aka leader of The Plague League to be revealed Santiago to be revealed Aqxiriums to be revealed Gifted the Aqxirium to be revealed The 4 Plague Masters to be revealed The Albianopelewoineratyiom-666 (aka Alba) to be revealed Core AphroditeCore (Mixing) TragicCore (Aps17) DoveCore (Crow) DeltaCore (Kappa) BlackstarCore (Bowie3) MadmanCore (Dale) StainedCore (Ruby) SwanCore (Weiss) TigerCore (Blake) QuietCore (Nora) TechnoCore (Screen) BoboCore (Gogo) StapleCore (Clippy) GourdCore (Potato Man) DonkCore (Meh) EarthCore (Freddie) OrganicCore (Gar'Skuther) PacifistCore (Grox) AdvanceCore (Willosaur) Minor characters SnakeEyes Coiny Ready or not elmo Telly Mr. Poe Hairdresser Octopus Parappa NXT 2.0 Homestar Runner Homsar Strong Bad Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome Salad Fingers Prince Fleaswallow Zwei Professor Oobleck Berp Bolbi Colonel Noodle Pixel Homer Simpson Mikoto Misaka Absol Horatio Big Smoke C.J The Duke of Flies (Dead, now is split into two) The Husk (Will become a major character) The Prince of Flies (Will become a major character) Sandy Cheeks Jaina/Femi Tom Servo Gypsy Cambot Kinga Forrester Max/TV's Son of TV's Frank Joel Robinson Mike Nelson Jonah Heston Dr. Clayton Forrester Pearl Forrester to be revealed Professor Bobo to be revealed Brain Guy/Observer to be reveale RP names/chapters If you feel like these chapters aren't accurate, feel free to fix it if necessary! Chpt 1. Grox attacks! (COMPLETED!) Chpt 2. The great Marriage (COMPLETED!) Chpt 3. Maggie makes her move (COMPLETED!) Chpt 4. Bendy gets possessed (COMPLETED!) Chpt 5. Battling against a the red beast (COMPLETED!) Chpt 6. Potato strikes (COMPLETED!) Chpt 7. Asriel? (COMPLETED!) Chpt 8. The gender swap universe (COMPLETED!) Chpt 9. Faes, Ghosts, and Basketball Hoops (COMPLETED!) Chpt 10. Sparkly Corrupt Files (COMPLETED!) Chpt 11. The Crazy Future (COMPLETED) Chpt 12. The cursed tape (COMPLETED) Chpt 13. "It" will come (IN PROGRESS) Future/ideas for Chapters NOTE: A Mega RP means that the RP is going to have a major event that will reveal a lot of things that may effect future RPs later on. King Darius goes to war The wicked party 1930s Clippys Highschool years Aps17 builds a pizzeria Grox goes on a date Team RWBY and UB Henchmen have a food fight Prehistippy The Powers of Gogo MYGs story Underworld battle: The Ginyu force vs Maggie and He. The virus Meet the Toons from Acme Loo The Plague League attack Its great return (Mega RP) The untold truth about It (Mega RP) Vegeta's revenge Potato Man learns about anime and becomes a anime hater to which KappaDash must show to Potato Man that anime isn't all that bad and it's really good. (aka Potato-chan) Gallery (W.I.P) Reviews 10/10 Best ship ever This is the thing that helped me bond with new people and grow new relationships/hobbies.(That being Mixing, LFF, and Kappa) Ever since that day, things have been doing well.(W.I.P) (STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Ships Category:Tippy Category:Memes Category:Meme Trio Category:Roleplays Category:Aps17 Category:Mixing Category:LFF Category:KappaDash Category:Undertale Category:CrackShips Category:Microsoft Category:RPmasters